Many modern power systems require large and heavy conventional transformers. The weight and volume of these transformers is a barrier to the development of expanded electrical capabilities associated with certain power system applications. This is especially relevant with the 50 Hz and 60 Hz transformers used for many utility distribution systems as well as the electrical distribution systems associated with ships, planes, and railroads. The size of the present transformers impacts the placement criteria that can be problematic in space-restricted areas. The weight of the transformers not only impacts logistics, but also impacts the operational efficiency if the heavy transformers are carried onboard.